Faites comme chez vous !
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot 1x2x1] Heero veut un peu de temps à lui et à Duo... mais... à lire XD. Ce n'est pas un nawak !


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Pour qui en particulier ?** : **ma MI, Lunanamoi, petite Lilith de moi pour cette semaine apocalyptique que nous avons passé, pour tite M, petit poulpe et Zorkynamoi pour le soutien qu'elles m'ont apporté au long de ce mois limite, mici les filles !**

**C koi ? Oneshot avec un peu d'humour et autre chose, je ne dis rien de plus, ça gâcherait la surprise. Je rassure, il n'y a pas de morts XD.**

**Rating : PG 13 ou T avec leur nouveau rating à la mords moi l'du.**

**Couple : 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xS et Rachid + F.**

**Résumé : Heero veut juste du temps à lui pour le passer tranquillement avec son homme… mais…**

**Avertissements**** : fumer est dangereux pour la santé.**

**Indication de lecture : ce qui est **_en italique et entre deux barres_**c'est ce qui est ENTENDU par Heero ou les autres persos, c'est selon qui parle.** Les actions se passent simultanément. Vous comprendrez en lisant

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé : merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Faîtes comme chez vous.**

**¤**

**Maison de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, 09 juillet AC 204**

**¤**

Heero Yuy passait une journée relativement sympathique.

Il était tranquille.

Il était en arrêt de travail depuis deux semaines, sorti de l'hôpital la veille au soir.

Il était dans son grand lit au matelas confortable, un oreiller callé au bas de son dos, à écouter l'eau s'écoulant de la petite fontaine de pierre

_Leur petite fontaine de pierre,_

_cadeau__ de Noël des Chang, de bons amis…_

posée sur sa table de chevet…

_Leur table de chevet,_

_cadeau__ de leur ami Quatre, lorsqu'il avait emménagé avec Natteman._

La vie était vraiment, vraiment belle et il fermait les yeux. Il était dans sa chambre…

_Leur chambre._

_A Duo et à lui._

_Ensemble depuis six ans._

_Vivant en couple depuis deux ans._

_En vrai week-end depuis… quand ?_

¤

* * *

_- cui-cui, cui-cui, cui-cui-cui, cui-cuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_- Papa, je crois que tu as assommé le pauvre piaf en ouvrant ta portière._

_- Mon fils, dorénavant tu passeras moins de temps avec ton oncle Duo._

_- Mais j'ai rien fait au piaf ! J'veux pas être puni._

_- Ton langage jeune homme._

_- Il a quatre ans Wu Fei. Donne l'oiseau à maman, mon trésor. Elle est docteur, elle._

* * *

A travers la fenêtre entrouverte, le soleil d'été caressait ses cheveux en bataille, sa pommette gauche et… son petit nez que son homme aimant tant

Sa bouche était étirée sur un demi sourire.

Le haut de son dos humide était contre le mur idéalement froid pour une journée qui s'annonçait torride.

_C'était l'été sur la Terre…_

_28 degrés de bon matin…_

Son torse finement musclé était nu, rafraîchi doucement par le petit ventilateur, près de la fontaine…

_Leur ventilateur,_

_offert__ par leur ami Trowa parce qu'il avait l'article en double…_

Le rêve…

* * *

_- cui-cui, cui-cui-cui, cui-cui, cui-cui, cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuii (air cui-cui)_

_- Rachid ! Tu as failli le tuer ! Pauvre pigeon, assommé par le pare-brise… et le chien a failli passer au travers !_

_- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Winner, mais c'est votre chien qui a failli le tuer et nous tuer: s'il ne m'avait pas sauté dessus je n'aurais pas pilé._

_- Qui signent tes chèques ?_

_- Monsieur Barton._

_- Si monsieur **le dompteur Barton** avait su tenir **son **chien, on se serait évité tout ça. Et on aurait évité de faire peur à notre petite terreur. Hein ma terreur ? Hein, hein ?_

_- Uaf !_

_- Oui ma terreur pépère, t'es un bon chien, hein, hein t'es un bon chien-chien ? Va te promener avec tonton Rachid, va, allez, allez !_

_- La terreur a troué mon pantalon, Quatre._

* * *

Sa jambe droite, emplâtrée, reposait au dessus des draps bleus tous doux.

Sa jambe gauche était sous le drap, bien au chaud.

_Il ferma les yeux…_

Il ne manquait plus que son petit baka, qui avait pris son samedi rien que pour lui.

Pour s'occuper de son « grand malade », comme il l'appelait.

Duo s'était levé un peu plus tôt sûrement, pour lui préparer un petit-déjeuner au lit…

ces foutus cachets l'avaient abruti encore… et il ne l'avait pas entendu quitter la chambre.

_Le jour devait être à peine levé. Il se souvenait d'un Duo le réveillant doucement, lui caressant les cheveux, murmurant à son oreille._

_Il se souvenait avoir ronchonné et ronronné en même temps._

_Duo l'avait légèrement redressé puis lui avait mis quelque chose dans la bouche – qu'à présent il identifiait comme étant un petit morceau de pain._

_Il lui avait marmonné quelque chose qu'il identifiait à présent comme étant un « mange »._

_Il avait mangé et avalé tout groggy, puis Duo lui avait mis encore quelque chose dans la bouche – qu'il identifierait plus tard comme étant ses cachets et donner un grand verre d'eau._

_Duo lui avait donné un léger baiser sur le front en murmurant un « c'est bien, rendors-toi »._

_Et il s'était rendormi. Jusqu'à maintenant._

* * *

_- Sally, Wu Fei ! Bonjour les enfants ! Roh vous avez grandis depuis la dernière fois ! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton papa ma puce. Et toi mon grand t'es le portrait de ta maman. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?_

_- Bonjour tonton Cat et tonton Trowa !_

_- Barton, Winner. Ce sont nos enfants. S'ils ne nous ressemblaient pas, il y aurait un problème. Et on est venu aux nouvelles, comme vous._

_- Ce que tu peux être désagréable quand tu t'y mets, Wu Fei. Bonjour vous deux !_

_- Tu serais tout aussi désagréable, Sally si tu avais passé deux heures à conduire._

_- Je me suis occupée des enfants, tu crois que c'est de tout repos ? Tu insinues que je me tourne les pouces, c'est ça ! Prends un peu plus tes journées pour me relayer, ça me ferait des vacances._

_- Heero doit être SOULAGE d'être rentré. Et Duo sera content de voir que ses amis l'entourent. Un petit saut rapide pour permettre au blessé de se reposer tranquillement._

_- Parce que tu as prévu de faire autre chose, Trowa ? _

* * *

Heero Yuy détestait être temporairement indisponible – malade ? - et il ne supportait pas la sensation de dépendance et d'impuissance que procurait la médication.

Même s'il n'avait pas grand-chose…

_Même s'il adorait se faire câliner par son infirmier._

_Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à l'intéressé… à quoi bon retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Il était comme tout le monde et aimait se faire chouchouter par son homme._

_Pas de quoi fouetter un pauvre neko, la virilité ne souffrait pas d'un peu de tendresse._

_Non, ça la boostait, au contraire…_

* * *

_- Quatre…_

_- C'est comme ça que tu vois tes amis blessés en plus ? En leur rendant visite en coup de vent ? Mais tu l'as rêvée… ¤ ding-dong ¤_

_- J'ai besoin d'une clope…_

_- J'ai annulé un rendez-vous d'affaires pour voir Heero et son plâtre ET Duo. Je ne resterais PAS cinq minutes. ¤ DING DONG ¤_

_- ¤ clé qui tourne dans la serrure ¤ …_

_- Où sont mes clopes…_

_- Tu as arrêté de fumer, je te signale. Dis tout de suite que je te stresse, Trowa ? ¤ DIIIIIIING-DOOOOONG ¤_

_- …_

_- ¤ porte qui s'ouvre ¤_

* * *

Il n'aimait pas être temporairement indisponible mais il aimait incontestablement les effets sur son couple.

_Et puis, il n'y avait que la jambe qui n'allait pas – en plus elle guérit trois fois plus vite ! -, le reste allait très bien, merci._

_Faudrait juste._

_JUSTE… que Duo le comprenne aussi…_

* * *

_- Moins fort Winner, on ouvre._

_- Moins fort toi-même,Chang, je ne suis ni ta femme, ni ton môme._

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu de mon paquet…_

_- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, « ta femme » ?_

_- ¤ porte grande ouverte ¤…_

_- Duo ! Alors, ça va ?_

_- Maxwell._

_- Bonjour Duo, est-ce que Heero va mieux ? Il respecte les prescriptions ?_

_- Tonton Duo ! Je peux signer sur le plâtre de tonton Heero ? Je sais écrire mon nom maintenant je suis un homme ! Maman m'a dit que je pouvais faire comme à la télé !_

_- Moi aussi ze suis un homme d'abord euh… nan ze suis une petite fille mais ze veux écrire mon nom aussi ! Mais tonton Duo… pourquoi t'es tout mouillé et en peignoir c'est comme ça qu'on dit maman ? Et t'es tout nu ? Oh elle est zolie ta couette ! Maman ze veux la même !_

_- … (tonton Duo)_

* * *

Entre la prise de médicaments et son métabolisme anabolisé et autre organisme génétiquement modifié, le pauvre était complètement déréglé, dormant énormément mais se réveillant énormément aussi.

_Les médicaments lui donnaient envie de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas…_

_Il en glousserait presque._

_Mais il n'était pas le parfait dindon._

Il devait être trois heures du matin quand, un Heero trèèès réveillé et quelque peu halluciné avait eu des envies de câlins. Ça faisait longtemps après tout et si son estomac réclamait de la nourriture quand il en avait besoin, son cœur et petit Heero pouvaient aussi réclamer des câlins quatre étoiles. D'un certain Duo.

Normal quoi.

Eh bien non ! Duo, en véritable empêcheur de câliner en rond lui avait rappelé que le docteur Sally Chang-Po lui avait prescrit le repos complet à la sortie de l'hôpital. Que c'était « pour son bien ».

Et même s'il lui avait répondu un vague « Hn », dans sa tête il criait : « gnagnagnagna ». On avait beau se maîtriser et être adulte, les pensées et les frustrations pouvaient être très puériles.

_C'était toujours quand on ne pouvait pas faire les choses qu'on voulait les faire le plus…_

Et puis, allez empêcher vos hormones de danser la samba quand un certain Duo Maxwell était entre les draps.

_Quand il pouvait être dans ses bras…_

_Même s'il ronflait la bouche ouverte et même s'il avait tendance à se battre avec la couverture._

_Son Duo était étonnement calme cette nuit… il l'avait à peine touché…_

_Il avait bien trop peur de lui faire mal…. Il avait peur de toucher à sa douleur…_

¤¤¤

Ce beau jeune homme – oui, l'empêcheur de câliner en rond « pour son bien » - était un amour même s'il avait un sacré caractère.

* * *

**_Flashback_******

Et du caractère il en fallait pour vivre avec Heero Yuy, l'homme qui, il y a encore quelques années, les rares fois où ils se retrouvaient en planque ensemble, repassait systématiquement derrière 02 pour refaire son lit, parce qu'il ne le trouvait pas fait « comme il faut ».

Les draps pas assez tendu.

Les couvertures pas assez lissées.

Les oreillers pas assez gonflés et les taies pas assez remplies…

02 n'avait pas assez la rigueur militaire et même s'il ne pouvait pas être qualifié de bordélique, Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de rectifier.

Parce que c'était mieux à sa manière d'abord – il était Heero Yuy, parfait en tout n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas admiré pour rien, non ? -, et puis, vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel ils rentreraient – s'ils survivaient – ce n'était pas comme si l'Américain risquait de s'en apercevoir. Tout du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait à l'époque.

Un jour pourtant, Duo l'avait surpris et lui avait dit : « Touche à tes fesses. J'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires même si rien n'est à moi ici. Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit que des draps, sinon tu aurais appris à voler ».

Heero avait cligné des yeux, puis touché ses fesses à travers le spandex, avant de continuer à faire le lit.

Duo avait secoué la tête en le traitant de taré, avant d'essayer de lui donner un coup de main, qu'il s'empressa de refuser.

Duo était sorti de la chambre en éclatant de rire.

¤

Se faire surprendre n'avait pas empêché le Japonais de recommencer et curieusement, Duo l'avait laissé faire… mais il ne s'était jamais amusé à refaire le lit du soldat.

Non.

Juste à le défaire en dormant dedans, quand il rentrait de mission avant lui.

_Rien que pour l'embêter d'abord…_

Un jour, Heero l'avait surpris, le réveillant par un coup…

d'oreiller en plein visage, manquant de couper la respiration à l'endormi.

Duo n'était pas parti pour se laisser faire alors il y eu bataille de polochon.

De combats de plumes en combats de plumes, d'essoufflements en éclats de rire ou en sourires discrets, ils avaient appris à être des enfants.

A sauter sur leurs lits sans se sauter à la gorge, ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion de se connaître mieux.

C'était beaucoup plus facile de se parler dans le noir. De parler sans crier, sans crier gare.

De discuter de tout, de rien. De pas grand-chose.

De ne plus être des numéros, mais de sacrés numéros.

Pas de tout, non. Duo n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi Heero passait derrière lui.

_Parfois les pourquoi importaient peu, seuls les gestes et leurs portées comptaient._

¤

Ils avaient fait ça pendant l'opération météore, mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion - ou peut-être pas envie ? - de le faire lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour tirer Réléna d'affaire, lorsqu'elle fut enlevée par Mariemeia.

_Que de beaux souvenirs…_

_Duo ne pouvait pas le savoir à l'époque, mais Heero ne s'amusait pas à repasser derrière les autres, seulement derrière lui._

_Comme pour veiller sur lui…_

_Comme pour l'embêter aussi._

_Pour partager autre chose que la guerre quand les mots n'étaient pas son fort._

_Plus Duo réagissait, plus Heero envahissait son espace vital, juste quelques minutes, le temps de faire le lit._

_Le temps de toucher l'endroit où avait reposé son corps,_

_Où il avait laissé son odeur où l'empreinte de son sourire._

_Où il avait laissé quelques mèches de ses cheveux…_

_Il refaisait son journal intime en somme… le journal de la nuit._

_Il avait attendu d'apprendre à voler sans Wing._

_Il n'avait attendu que ça, sans le savoir._

¤

En AC 198, l'ex pilote 01 – devenu Preventer Yuy - avait eu une formation dans la branche L2tiste des Preventers. On y présentait durant une semaine un nouveau logiciel, « PrevFile », facilitant la lutte contre la criminalité en offrant des fonctionnalités nouvelles, notamment en matière de transmissions et de synthétisation des informations.

Et il voulait profiter de son séjour pour renouer le contact avec un de ses premiers sourires dans le noir.

L2 n'était pas une petite colonie, retrouver Duo Maxwell serait revenu à chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Heero préférait faire les choses lui-même, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de demander à qui que ce soit.

_Parfois, on n'avait pas de raison existentielle de vouloir revoir les gens. On pensait à eux, on en ressentait le besoin et on se mettait en branle pour les rencontrer._

_Heero__ avait été très occupé pendant l'année 197, occupé à mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, à réfléchir, à essayer des choses, se rétamer parfois, réussir quelques fois, se perdre plus d'une fois._

_On ne pouvait pas être perdu des années et se retrouver comme ça, comme si de rien n'était._

_Il avait mis plus d'un an à chercher son chemin et à le trouver…_

_Et ce chemin inachevé le menait irrémédiablement à la case L2._

_A la case L3 aussi… mais là il avait juste envie de passer par ce chemin. Ce n'était pas le même besoin que pour Duo._

_Plus tard il apprendrait à être ami avec Chang et Winner._

_Plus tard il réussirait._

¤

Si l'ex pilote 02 tout seul aurait pu demeurer anonyme, sa société, la ferraillerie/entreprise de recyclage « HilMax » était connue et prospère.

Heero s'était rendu sur place et avait salué le jeune homme sur son lieu de travail.

Le jeune homme avait semblé étonné de le voir, puis content. Il avait donné son travail à l'un de ses assistants, l'avait invité à boire un coup et ils n'avaient pas rattrapé le temps perdu.

Juste discuté de ce qu'ils étaient devenus, autour d'un verre. Comme ça. Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour se revoir avec plaisir, mais pas assez pour avoir le sentiment d'avoir des comptes à se rendre.

Et tout naturellement l'Américain lui avait proposé, avec un sourire, de dormir chez Hilde – qui « ne dirait pas non vu qu'elle vivait plus chez son petit ami que chez eux » - et lui, si toutefois sa formation le lui permettait, vu qu'une chambre d'hôtel avait déjà été louée.

Duo n'était pas du genre à faire des cérémonies, s'il n'avait pas voulu le voir, il ne l'aurait pas invité.

Ce n'était pas en dormant une soirée chez Duo qu'il allait exploser le budget des Preventers, alors il avait accepté.

Duo lui avait dit que sa chambre d'amis n'ayant pour ainsi dire jamais servi, il allait pouvoir l'inaugurer.

¤

Le lendemain, Duo et lui s'étaient réveillés en même temps, et pendant que celui-ci préparait le petit déjeuner…

pris d'une impulsion, il s'était amusé à refaire le lit du jeune homme.

_Comme au bon vieux temps ?_

_L'Américain faisait son lit correctement, mais il avait envie de mettre son grain de sel._

_Repasser derrière quelqu'un ne cachait pas toujours une envie de tout contrôler._

Duo en s'en apercevant avait souri, puis lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait le droit de faire son lit que s'il dormait dedans.

Et d'ajouter alors : « pour ne pas envahir mon espace vital, il suffit d'en faire partie »…

Heero l'avait pris… au mot quelques semaines plus tard. Et c'est ainsi que leur histoire à deux avait débuté, même si une semaine après le Preventer avait rejoint la Terre, comme convenu.

Avait alors commencé une relation longue distance sans trop de mots, sans trop de lettres, mais avec de longs séjours et quelques visiophones.

¤

En AC 200, Duo avait quitté L2 pour la Terre, pour se rapprocher de Heero et parce qu'il avait envie de changer de métier. Et parce que la longue distance ça allait bien mais que c'était un peu cher tout ça, si lui gérait sa boîte, ça ne faisait pas de lui un homme forcément riche. Et Heero, bien que gagnant convenablement sa vie, n'allait pas non plus passer son temps à dépenser des milliers et des milliers de crédit pour se taper plus de 40000 km. Duo avait des beaux yeux et était mignon tout plein mais tout de même, ça faisait un peu beaucoup.

Il céda donc ses parts à Hilde, lui demandant de considérer son don comme un cadeau de mariage, qu'elle accepta, émue.

La même année, celui qui fut connu comme ex pilote puis comme ferrailleur pris le nouveau nom de 'Preventer Maxwell'.

Toujours la même année, les deux firent leur possible – quand leur emploi du temps le leur permettait - pour tisser des liens solides avec les autres pilotes, qui en avaient envie aussi. Ils en avaient eu vraiment envie et étaient près à se revoir, malgré les chemins différents, les conflits, les rancunes, les doutes, la fierté, parfois la peur. Mais ils tinrent bon et eurent raison, leur amitié devint plus que solide.

_Tous les chemins menaient au cœur._

En AC 202 ils s'étaient installés ensemble, plus par souci de commodité que par besoin. Au début.

¤

Il avait fallu apprendre à vivre à deux parce que Heero n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de partager son espace, c'était ainsi, demandez lui la raison, il vous répondra c'est comme ça, ou « Hn ».

Duo n'était certes pas parfait – loin de là, il n'avait aucune patience et avait tendance à démarrer au quart de tour et de prendre une simple suggestion pour une critique - entre autres- mais il n'avait pas ce défaut-là. Il avait appris très jeune à vivre en communauté, ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de poussif, d'extrêmement démonstratif et d'envahissant.

Les premiers temps dans leur appartement furent épiques :

« Monsieur Heero » – comme l'appelait Duo quand il était en colère - avait dû apprendre à ne PAS passer un coup de balai quand Duo venait juste de le faire…. _Quand Duo lui avait dit qu'il aurait droit de faire le lit, il ne lui avait PAS dit qu'il avait le droit de passer DERRIERE lui._

« Monsieur Heero » avait appris à ne PAS replier le linge que Duo venait juste de plier. « _Dans ce sens-là c'est mieux Duo ». « Mais bien sûr, tu sais tout faire, voyons, je t'ai attendu pour plier mes fringues. Plie-les avant steup' parce que je ne suis pas ton môme mais ton mec. C'est pénible à la fin »._

« Maxwell », comme il l'appelait quand il était en colère, avait appris qu'avoir appris à vivre en communauté ne le dispensait pas de commettre des erreurs et d'être tout aussi borné – si ce n'est plus – que les autres. Apprendre à vivre en communauté ne voulait pas dire savoir vivre en couple et tous les deux n'en connaissaient pas plus sur le sujet puisque c'était la première fois.

Finalement ils étaient à égalité.

« Maxwell » avait également appris que balancer ses boulettes de chaussettes sales à la figure de Heero et brûler ses caleçons étaient des manières puériles – et inutiles – de se venger. Parce que les caleçons de Heero étaient ininflammables.

Ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça.

Ils avaient appris que trop claquer les portes les dégondaient. Qu'il fallait donc les remonter à un moment ou à un autre, du coup elles claquaient moins.

Ils avaient appris à sourire de leurs erreurs et à avancer, se connaître mieux et à s'aimer d'amour, sans se le dire, en le vivant.

Ils avaient appris ensemble la notion de sieste crapuleuse et de réconciliations sur l'oreiller.

Ils avaient appris le quotidien.

Ils faisaient la paire tous les deux.

Malgré les ajustements, clash de caractères, et autres attitudes de vieux garçons MEME après avoir mené une vie de couple depuis quatre ans - vivre l'un chez l'autre ce n'était absolument pas pareil que vivre ensemble - ils avaient appris à adorer la commodité.

_Que de souvenirs…_

**_fin_****_ du Flashback _**

* * *

¤¤¤

Heero respira l'oreiller de l'absent.

Tout avait commencé par un lit anonyme, innocemment et inconsciemment.

Et entre leurs draps, et dans sa tête et dans son corps ils avaient continué leur histoire, une intimité faîte de mots dans le noir, de sourires, de chamailleries et de câlins, de quelques larmes et de sommeil.

Vu qu'ils ne se voyaient pas la journée et que la chambre était le lieu – en dehors du travail - où l'on passait le plus de temps, il ne pouvait qu'adorer sa chambre et adorer…

rester couché .

Tout serait parfait s'il n'y avait pas ce perpétuel bourdonnement…

* * *

_- Les enfants ! Ne courrez pas dans toute la maison, vous allez vous faire mal !_

_- Comment va Heero ?_

_- Bien, Sally, il suit tant bien que mal tes directives et dort beaucoup, mais il va très bien. Voilà, thé glacé pour tout le monde et cacahuètes et… cacahuètes. Servez-vous. Hey les terreurs, vous voulez du jus d'oranges ?_

_- Oui tonton Duoooo et tonton ? On peut le voir, dis, tonton Heero ?_

_- Tonton Heero dort, mes petits cœurs, peut-être tout à l'heure…_

_- Ahhh… on peut allumer la télé ?_

_- Oui, c'est fait pour ça !_

_- Maxwell ? Où vas-tu ?_

_- Je monte voir ce qu'il fait._

* * *

Mais c'était quoi ce bruit incessant et lointain…

Ah la porte s'ouvrait…

Et un Duo…

Oh Duo… en peignoir blanc ?

Nu dessous ?

Bon c'était logique, c'était un peignoir mais…

Nu ?

Nu comme nu ?

Avec ses cheveux lavés et qui sentent bon et tout et tout ?

Sa longue queue de cheval et son regard brillant ?

C'était Noël ?

Il était pathétique mais il s'en fichait, là il était heureux. Heureux d'être chez lui.

_Roooooh__ il allait y avoir droit…_

_Il se rapprochait du lit..._

_Un pas._

_Deux pas..._

Duo n'avait plus peur de lui faire du mal et c'était ce qui le soulageait le plus.

Il avait besoin de la présence avant le contact physique.

Il aimait Duo même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit textuellement.

Lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais ils se le montraient toujours, en étant ensemble ou par des attentions.

Il pensait avoir un petit déjeuner au lit.

Il aurait un Duo sur canapé et c'était encore mieux.

Rien que pour lui ! Ça faisait trop longtemps.

Yees !

¤

« - Heero com…

« - ¤ Looooooong baiser ¤. Bonjour Duo.

« - Bien dormi ? ¤ s'asseoit ¤

« - Hn. ¤ décolle du mur, glisse sur les fesses et avance dans le lit, faisant reculer Duo ¤ Je commençais à avoir faim.

« - C'est normmmmh ¤ baiser ¤ il est ¤ baiser dans le cou ¤ 11h30…

« - Hn. ¤ Baiser sur l'épaule ¤.

« - Heero ! T'es bien câlin ce matin.

« - Je suis un homme. Et toi aussi. C'est un phénomène scientifiquement prouvé.

¤ éclat de rire ¤

« - ¤ baiser qui essaie d'être poussé, mais… ¤ Heero t'es pas passé par la salle de bains. Je t'adore mais tu as une haleine de phoque.

« - Hm. ¤ petit rire ¤ ce n'est pas la manière la plus romantique que tu aies trouvé pour profiter de moi sous la douche, mais je suis preneur…

« ¤ cou mordillé ¤ Heero ! Déjà on ne peut pas.

« - Et pourquoi ? Attends, c'est quoi ce bruit.

* * *

- _Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_.

_- Onna, ton fils te réclame._

_- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, l'Onna ?_

* * *

« - Parce qu'on ne sortirait pas de la salle de bains et euh quatretrowaleurchienetlesmagswufeisallyetleurspetitssontvenusvoirsitallaisbien

* * *

- _Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_- Ton papa est là, mon poussin, ce n'est pas la peine de braille euh crier…._

_- Winner, mon fils n'est pas un poussin. Il n'est pas jaune et il ne vole pas._

_- Un poussin ça ne vole pas, Chang._

* * *

« - Hmm, Duo… QUOI ?

* * *

- _Barton__, ça n'a rien de drôle._

_- Je ne ris pas, Chang, je détends mes muscles faciaux._

_- Tu te fous de moi, là ?_

_- Ce n'est pas mon genre. Et gaffe à ton langage, tes enfants écoutent._

* * *

« - Quatretrowaleurchienetlesmagswufeisallyetleurspetitssontvenusvoirsitallaisbien.

* * *

- _Tonton Cat ? 'l'est où tonton Duo ?_

_- Parti voir si tonton Heero dormait, mon non poussin qui vole._

_- Y s'est endormi avec lui ?_

_- Ah… bonne question…_

* * *

« - Moins vite Duo, le soldat parfait ne rentre plus dans son spandex, c'est donc le début de la vieillesse : ralentis un peu.

* * *

- _Wu Fei, les petits ont faim ! Tu as bien pris leurs sacs avec toi, comme je te l'ai demandé ?_

_- Evidemment et n'oublie pas que tu as vérifié. Tout de même… tu penses que je laisserais notre progéniture mourir de faim ?As-tu une si haute opinion de l'homme que tu as épousé ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non… c'est juste que je ne les trouve pas… _

_- C'est normal, Sally ils sont dans la voiture, là où tu m'as dit de les ranger._

_- … et ils font quoi nos enfants, ils rongent les pieds de la table ?_

* * *

« - Quatre, Trowa, leur chien et les mags, Wu Fei, Sally et leurs petits sont venus voir si t'allais bien.

« - On a qu'à faire comme si on n'était pas là.

¤

C'était PAS Noël.

Heero ne savait pas que le Père Fouettard avait une fête.

* * *

_- bip-bip-bip_

_Quatre… ton portable sonne._

_- Merci Trowa. Oui Rachid ? Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Merci, je lui dirai. ¤ raccroche ¤ Euh, Trowa ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Ton chien a fait caca chez les voisins de Duo. Et il faut que tu ailles voir ce qu'il se passe._

_- Mon chien ? Mais c'est toi qui l'as choisi ! C'était ton chien il n'y a pas une heure ?_

_- Oui, c'est le tien, mieux vaudrait qu'on ne sache pas qu'il ait une ascendance Winner, sinon on va me demander des millions de dollars/crédits de dédommagement._

_- Ça va, j'ai compris. Comme ça je fumerai ma clope._

* * *

« - Ils sont dans le salon… c'est ce que tu entends depuis tout à l'heure… mais t'écoutais pas…

« - …

« - …

« - …

¤

Un ange passa…

Non, Quatre n'était pas derrière la porte.

Quoique ?

¤

« - Ils ne pouvaient pas venir un autre jour ? Ils ne pouvaient pas ne PAS venir tout court ?

« - ...

« - Mais c'est pas vrai… c'est pas possible… c'est vraiment pas possible… tant pis, on n'a qu'à faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là !

« - Heero !

« - On dit aux hôtes de « faire comme chez eux » et ben nous on a qu'à faire comme chez nous puisqu'on est chez nous !

« - Heero… les anti-inflammatoires ont dû te monter au crâne.

« - Ouais justement je suis malade et j'ai besoin de mon infirmier. Emmène-moi dans la salle de bains, Duo que tu puisses m'aider à me débarbouiller…

« - Heero…

« - … ¤ le peignoir s'ouvre sous des doigts experts ¤

« - HEERO !

« - Oui, Duo ? ¤ la ceinture glisse de côté… ¤

« - On ne peut pas… on a euh des invités…

« - M'en fous, ils sont pas invités. Ils se sont invités, c'est pas pareil.

¤

Loongue tentative de corruption du témoin par des câlins coquins.

« - Heero… Hee… roooo ¤ langue dans le cou ¤ non, non, non, non, non ! Ça suffit ! ¤ souffle ¤ Ça ne change rien au problème parce que tu ne peux pas.

« - Comment ça je ne peux pas ? J'ai vu pire tu sais…

« - Oui je m'en rappelle justement. ¤ recule, ôte ses mains des épaules ¤ C'est pas parce que tu as vu pire que tu dois être imprudent.

« - Duo. ¤ avance, rattrape les mains et caresse leur dos ¤ C'est ma jambe qui est dans le plâtre, pas… autre chose ! Tu peux toujours t'asseoir sur moi…

¤

Gros yeux.

Heero CHIBI eyes.

…

fuyez…

Mais Duo tiendrait bon.

¤

« - Sally a dit que tu DEVAIS te reposer…

« - Je te laisserais faire tout le travail… ¤ mets les mains de Duo derrière sa nuque ¤ tout en douceur… ¤ rapproche la proie de son torse ¤ tu monteras et tu descendras très, très lentement, à ton rythme… ¤ s'allonge en allongeant Duo sur son ventre, en évitant sa jambe ¤ je serais très, très sage, promis.

« - Heero, ¤ se laisse aller puis se redresse prudemment, mais pose les doigts sur une joue ronchonne ¤ ça ne va pas être possible.

« - T'es vraiment pas drôle.

« - Ne boude pas.

« - Je ne boude pas !

¤

Câlins.

« - Mon bébé…

« - Ya pas de « bébé « qui tienne. Dis-moi quand tu m'as vu traîner avec un hochet. Va falloir te calmer avec tes surnoms.

« - Va falloir te calmer avec moi sinon je vais passer du temps avec nos amis et toi tu vas rester tout seul. Toi et ton ami le canapé, tu me suis ?

« - …

« - J'y suis pour rien moi, s'ils ont débarqué à l'improviste.

* * *

- _Mamaaaaan__ ! Ze fais pimpon, pimpon avec le camion de pompier !_

_- C'est très bien mon trésor, mais un peu moins fort. Tu vas peut-être réveiller tonton Heero.._

_- Bah z'aide tonton Duo pask'il arrive pas à le réveiller, sinon ils seraient avec nous._

_- Ah ça se tient… mais il a besoin de repos alors fais un tout petit peu moins de bruit. Tu veux qu'il t'entende, pas le rendre sourd._

* * *

« - …

« - ...

« - Oui bon.

¤ Traduire : Je te voulais pour moi tout seul.¤

« - Oui je sais bien, Heero.

¤ Traduire : oui mais non ¤

« - ...

« - Ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils tombent mal… ça part d'une bonne intention tout ça.

« - Oui mais ça me saoule.

« - Heero… tu bois rarement… tu aurais du mal à te bourrer avec du jus de pommes.

« - Hn.

¤

Tentative d'amadouement du petit grognon avec de belles phrases...

L'appel à l'amitié qui les avait unis depuis siiiiiiii longtemps...

¤

« - Ce sont nos amis et…

« - Quels amis ? Je n'ai PAS d'amis.

« - …

« - Je les HAIS.

« - Heero… tu sais les gens qu'on a appris à connaître bien après les guerres que nous avons…,

« - Je sais, j'étais là.

« - … qui bossent avec nous, qui nous ont offert des jolis cadeaux et qui…

« - Justement on les a assez vus.

« - qu'ils…

« - tombent au mauvais moment.

* * *

- _Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__ ! Ling ne veut pas me prêter son camion de pompier !_

_- Mon fils cesse de réclamer le jouet de ta sœur. Près de tes légos tu as un livre sur nos ancêtres. Tu pourras apprendre d'où vient le sens de la justice…._

_- …_

_- …_

_- ¤ larmes ¤ ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuin ! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Papa veut pas que je joue avec les jouets de Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! C'est pas juste !_

* * *

« - Heero…

« - Pourquoi tu leur as ouvert ?

¤ lève les yeux au ciel ¤

« - Parce qu'ils ont sonné, Heero, je sortais de la salle de bains…

« - 'ils peuvent pas prévenir nos amis ? Mon pager est allumé, tu l'entends ? Il bipe midi. Ces pique-assiettes.

« - C'est le lot des surprises, mon cœur.

« - J'aime pas le surprises…

Mordillage de lèvres.

Caresse d'un torse heureux d'être nu.

Doigts légers se faisant griffes légères...

Petit ronronnement du mécontent.

Sourire du négociateur.

¤

« - Tu n'aimes pas quand je t'en fais ?

« - Oui mais c'est toi et tu ne passes pas ton temps à ça.

« - Heero…

¤

Gros yeux de Duo.

Grosse colère d'un ex soldat qui fait un petit caprice.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il ne pouvait pas faire un caprice ?

¤

« - Il faut quoi pour que je passe un peu de temps tranquille à la maison avec toi ?

« - Toi avec des béquilles ?

« - ... merci.

« - Heero… d'habitude tu fais ta vie, je fais la mienne et on se retrouve pour manger et comater devant la télé…

¤

Caresse des cheveux.

Frottements de nez.

Petit câlin.

Petit bisou.

Petit grognon se fait séducteur.

¤

«- Oui mais tu es à la maison et j'y suis aussi. On peut être ensemble sans être dans la même pièce.

«- Et c'est on ne peut plus vrai.

« - ...

« - Ben t'as qu'à imaginer qu'ils sont ailleurs ! On peut être dans une pièce et aux abonnés absents..

«- HN.

«- Heero… sérieusement, tu t'es blessé lors de ta dernière mission. Tu es sorti de l'hôpital hier. J'ai pris ma journée exprès pour rester avec toi, pour te dorloter un peu. Nos amis s'inquiètent et sont venus te voir. Il est où le problème ?

«- 'Ils pouvaient pas téléphoner ? Réléna a eu la délicatesse de laisser un message, elle !

«- Ils n'ont ptet pas voulu te déranger, ont préféré te laisser dormir ce matin… je ne sais pas moi, pourquoi c'est moi que tu gonfles ? Est-ce que je leur ai dit de venir ? Chuis pas dans leurs têtes !

«- Justement. T'as pris ta journée pour rester avec moi, pas pour que Winner, Barton, leur chien Fred et les Maganacs devant l'entrée, les Chang, leurs jumeaux Ping et Pong… ou King et Kong… et leurs jouets BRUYANTS squattent AVEC moi.

«- Heero. Ils s'appellent Ling et Lang… et tu es le parrain de Ling.

« - On s'en fout.

« - Hey !

* * *

- _Ah Trowa, tu es rentré. Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment… j'aime mon paquet de clopes…_

_- Pourquoi ? Combien ça nous a coûté._

_- Nous ? Ah bon ? Tu voulais dire combien ça m'a coûté ? Nous n'avons pas de comptes joints._

_- …_

_- Je viens juste de signer un chèque de trois millions de crédits pour les crottes d'un chihuahua prénommé Fred R .Barton que **tu** as choisi._

* * *

«- Bref. On les nourrit comment, au fait ? Parce qu'ils ont rien ramené, c'est sûr ! Ils sont venus les mains vides, ils comptent sur nous.

«- Peut-être qu'ils ne vont pas rester…

«- Vas-y, berce-toi d'illusions...

« - ...

« - Il est ¤ jette un œil à sa montre ¤ midi Maxwell ! Les gens qui se ramènent dans ces eaux-là sont calibrés pour rester. Jusqu'à que mort s'en suive ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à manger ou à boire !

«- Maxwell, hein ? Je t'en donnerai du Maxwell, moi ! Je te rappelle que c'était ton tour de faire les courses cette semaine…

« - ...

¤

Un regard bleu de Prusse d'un enfant pris en faute, à traduire par «j'ai fait une boulette, tu m'en veux dis ?»

Beaucoup trop sexy quand le propriétaire était âgé de vingt-quatre ans.

Lèvres mordues, à traduire par «t'es vraiment fâché?»

Un regard cobalt à qui on ne la faisait pas : la moue Yuy ¤ 2, après la chibi, était l'arme ULTIME mais il ne céderait pas.

Mais quand il faisait ces yeux-là...

et quand il lui massait doucement la nuque du bout des doigts...

Les yeux cobalts se fermaient tous seuls... ils se sentaient pris d'une soudaine langueur...

* * *

_- Mais… pourquoi t'as payé autant ?_

_- Parce qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui est célèbre. On a reconnu la mèche de l'acrobate du cirque Bloom. Et ton chien a une qualité artistique indéniable lorsqu'il s'agit d'exposer ses… talents…_

_- Hmph… Je t'avais dit de passer chez le coiffeur mais monsieur ne m'écoute jamais…_

_- J'ai pas besoin de ça, là…_

_- Pardon Trowa… je suis chiant, hein quand je suis à cran ? On a besoin de vacances._

_- Oui, mais je suis chiant aussi, surtout depuis que j'ai arrêté de fumer. Mais ça va mieux aujourd'hui parce que j'ai mes clopes._

_- ¤ baiser ¤ et moi j'ai Fred._

_- ¤ baiser ¤_

_- Où est **mon** chien au fait ?_

_- … avec Rachid…_

* * *

Heero Yuy sourit secrètement : il allait gagner !

¤

« - et puis, Heero… si on ne les nourrit pas, ils ne resteront pas…

«- ¤ repousse Duo ¤ Pour qu'ils aillent raconter qu'on ne sait pas recevoir ? Surtout Quatre, chez qui, si on ne prend pas six kilos par repas, c'est qu'on a un problème de transit ?

«- … ¤ lève les yeux au plafond ¤ J'essais de t'arranger, moi, faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !

«- Et puis d'abord j'y allais comment, moi, faire les courses ? Je demandais à Quatre de me filer un de ses tapis, je le motorisais et je me prenais pour Aladin ?

¤

Regard tendre.

Sourire.

Caresse d'une pommette boudeuse…

Petit baiser sur le nez puis sur les lèvres.

Lèvres happées par Monsieur Boudeur.

¤

«- On dit bien qu'à cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible et moi je sais très bien que sous ta carcasse de crapule boudeuse se cache un bon petit cœur gros comme ça.

«- ...

«- Et puis tu aurais pu commander via le net.

«- Hmph, je sors de l'hôpital et j'allume mon laptop, quand je n'ai aucune mission. Je n'ai que ça à faire ?

« - Oh, tu m'énerves, là… ¤ se redresse, se met debout ¤

« - Et puis ça me dit pas comment on les nourrit maintenant. ¤ se met en position assise, regarde ses béquilles à droite de son lit ¤

¤

SOUPIR

«- Bah… je vais commander quelques trucs et…

«- PAS QUESTION ! Ils vont rester si tu commandes ! Non… Il reste des cacahuètes ?

«- Oui on en a plusieurs paquets. C'est ce que je leur ai servi en attendant que tu te lèves. Il fallait les nourrir pour les faire patienter Monsieur je sais tout !

« - …

« - Et plus tu tarderas, plus ils resteront… et moins on aura de temps à nous… alors autant les voir vite. D'accord ?

«- Hm… ¤ attrape ses béquilles ¤

¤

Heero se leva à la vitesse de la lumière (enfin à la vitesse que sa jambe dans le plâtre permettait)

Il dévala les escaliers avec ses béquilles, serra des mains, tapa des épaules, hocha la tête dignement et donna des bisous aux enfants en coup de vent, les laissant signer sur son plâtre et les rassurant que ça ne faisait presque pas mal. Il avait beau avoir une humeur de troll – surtout au réveil -, il les appréciait vraiment. Ils tombaient juste mal.

Sur des doux sourires et une consternation totale, ils le virent faire des allers-retours fantastiques entre la cuisine et le salon pour remplir les ramequins de cacahuètes.

Ils le virent aller chercher un bol géant pour mettre carrément toute la réserve ainsi que toutes leurs boissons, de sortes à ce que les invités n'aient plus faim, ni soif.

Les invités et Duo – qui venait de redescendre le peignoir parfaitement attaché et se tenait les côtes pour ne pas exploser de rire – ne pouvaient que regarder Heero jouer le rôle de la balle de tennis entre les pièces de sa maison.

Puis sur un « faîtes comme chez vous » et « on revient », le soldat blessé claudiquant, emporta son prisonnier de guerre hilare comme un sac de patates dans les escaliers, les béquilles sous un bras.

Les invités secouèrent la tête avant de se resservir des cacahuètes, tout en regardant la télé.

Les enfants s'étaient endormis dans les bras de leurs parents respectifs, qui échangeaient un regard complice. Le mari déposa ses lèvres sur le front de son épouse qui ferma les yeux. Ils étaient heureux.

* * *

¤ bruit de corps plaqué contre les parois d'une salle de bains ¤

_- HA HA HA HA HA Heero ! J'ai déjà pris ma douche, Heero, HEEEROOO, non ça chatouille HA HA HA HA HA. Les autres ils ne vont rien comprendre HA HA HA HA HA_

_- Les autres vont comprendre qu'on est heureux. ¤ Baiser ¤ Et les autres nous verrons tout à l'heure, ils ne sont pas près de bouger de toutes façons. Et c'est tant mieux, ce sont nos amis, ce serait dommage qu'ils ne soient pas là._

_- T'es impayable, tu sais ? ¤ loooong baiser ¤ C'est pas ce que tu disais sur le coup !_

_- On peut dire beaucoup de choses sur le coup… et ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, je leur ferai la même, en espérant qu'aucun d'eux ne soit blessé._

_- HA HA HA ¤ baiser ¤ ha ¤ baiser ¤ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Heero, c'est pas sérieux… mais on s'en fout, on a pas l'âge d'être sérieux…_

_- Hmm ¤ baiser ¤, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main là… _

_- et moi, peut-être bien d'un coup de reins… gaffe à ta jambe, mon cœur…_

_- Tu m'as manqué Baka. Tu m'as vraiment manqué._

_- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué canaille… ça m'a manqué que tu ne fasses pas le lit derrière moi…_

_- ¤ éclat de rire et ¤…_

_¤ eau qui coule, on n'entend plus qu'elle, elle tait les chuchotements et les rires plus doux, elle tait les retrouvailles._

_¤_

_Le rideau se ferme sur une maison pleine de connivence, de sourires et de souvenirs… et d'adorables pique-assiettes._

_Une maison toute pleine de vie pour des gens qui n'en ont presque pas eu._

_Une maison pleine d'insouciance et en cela c'était une victoire._

* * *

_Dehors… quelques heures plus tard :_

_- cui-cui-cui, cui-CUI-cui cui-CUI-cui (oui vous l'avez reconnu, c'est le cui-cui sous la direction de Dark Vador, le thème)_

_- cui-cui cui-cui-cui (à mon commandement)_

_- cui-cui ? (en joue ?)_

_- CUI ! (FEU)_

_- Papa ? Tonton Cat ? Ya des pigeons qui font pleins de crottes sur les voitures !_

* * *

**OWARIIIIIII !**

Vala, vala, c'était de la tendresse humoristico réalistique XDDDD – j'ai vécu à peu près la même chose et je pense très fort à ma Zorkynamoi que j'aime.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluche' !

Mithy, ¤ boosteuse d'humeur de coupines que j'm ¤.

Ps : vous trouvez Duo patient, hein ? C'est normal, on est plus patient avec les « grands malades » XD, surtout quand on a été très inquiet.


End file.
